


Harry Gets a Familiar

by cybergirl614, MAPMonstersArePerceptions



Series: I Know You're a Were 'verse [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, Bullies lose, Bullying, Familiars, Gen, Green and Purple are great colors!, Harry Potter does not like bullies, Harry wants a familiar, Inspired by Fanart, Powerful Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybergirl614/pseuds/cybergirl614, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAPMonstersArePerceptions/pseuds/MAPMonstersArePerceptions
Summary: All Harry wants is a Familiar.  Will he ever have a Familiar bond like his grandpa?(takes place in Harry's first year)





	1. Harry Meets His Familiar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fiona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiona/gifts).



> Sorry Hedwig lovers (I love Hedwig too). Fiona, my wonderful fan-artist drew a creature that simply begged to become Harry's familiar instead. This is the story of how they met.

“Harry dear, are you sure you don’t want to stop at the Magical Menagerie or Eeylops? I’m sure we could find you a lovely pet,” Lily asked on August 31st though she had had the conversation at least three times before with her son. She just did not understand what he had against a pet. They were great conversation starters and had helped her become friends with Alice Longbottom when they noticed that their cats liked each other.

Predictably, Harry’s response did not change. Harry was bound and determined that any animal of his would not merely be a pet. No, if he were to have an animal, it would be his Familiar, and the one time he had visited the popular pet shops, none of the creatures called to him, to his magic. Unfortunately, his parents did not share his views that such a bond was important. They just went on and on about how such things take time when he knew, Harry knew that if he only tried it was possible. Emi’s mom talked about how his grandfather’s bond with his Familiar, Delphine. Harry wanted something like that and was willing to wait for it.

It did not surprise Harry to see many of his age mates bonding over each other’s pets. “Your barn owl is adorable; what's his name?” “Becca, can you please grab your cat? She thinks my quill is a toy!” Such comments were frequent in the common room. Nonetheless, Harry was not jealous. He had gained many friends and knew eventually he would find his Familiar. 

One afternoon while Harry was walking outside and pondering the most recent debates in his club, he overheard a commotion. Near the lake, he saw a group of seventh years surrounding...something. Coming closer, he could hear the nastiness spewing from their mouths.

 

“Come on Lars, just throw the ugly thing into the lake. It wasn’t much to look at before. Now it’d just be an abomination to have it in the House. There should be a rule that green be banned from Gryffindor!”

“Yeah!” the other boys crowed in agreement.

Somewhat worried for whatever thing was about to be dunked in the lake and angered about such house prejudice, Harry quickly found himself joining in without a thought. Thankfully, his inner Ravenclaw attempted to reassert itself before he got into too much trouble.

“Hey fellas, what’s going on?” Always gather information before acting.

“None of your business, kid” Tweedle Dee said...fortunately Tweedle Dee’s friend, Tweedle Dum disagreed.

“Eh let’s let the newbie in. Maybe it’ll help him understand why it’s not a good idea to _associate_ too much outside of your house.”

The grins more than slightly creeped Harry out and made him wonder if the baffoons standing around him were slightly unhinged. 

“You see, little Ravenclaw, before you enter Hogwarts, you can be friends with whoever you want. Once you put the Sorting Hat on your head, however, whatever house you’re in becomes your family. Outsiders are to be barely tolerated. There’s a reason we have separate house tables, sit only with our housemates in classes, don’t mix unless the teachers mandate it. The reason we are all out here is because we were practicing some charms on this cat and well...one thing led to another until a permanent color changing spell turned it into this monstrosity. It just doesn’t match the decor of Gryffindor and is utterly horrendous to look at besides.”

Harry was pretty sure that he had never heard such ridiculous drivel in his life. He really did not know what to address first. The idiocy of only interacting with one’s own house for apparently the rest of your life (bet that would take them far, never mind that the younger years certainly had no problems hanging out if the history/debate club was any indicator), the idea that somehow seventh years had messed up what sounded like second or third year spells (nevermind were willing to practice on a living thing), or the idea that the cat in question was...ugly. 

At that moment, Harry’s eyes met those of the cat in question. Hurting any creature outside of self-defence was horrific. Hurting this beautiful, innocent, green (and purple) kitten...Harry wanted to hurt the seventh years; he wanted to make them pay for almost destroying such a beautiful creature. For the first time in his memory, Harry’s magic acted outside of his control.

Thinking back, Harry would not remember exactly what was said or what his magic did. The Gryffindor seventh years would never forget. The calm winter day was suddenly filled with a strong that caused Lars to fall allowing the kitten to scamper to Harry’s side. Though the boy seemed to speak calmly and was a decent distance away (possibly to avoid the frigid water now lapping at their socks), it felt as though the boy was yelling in their faces as he pointed out exactly where their stupidity and prejudice would leave them. They already knew that their grades were pathetic; these men had held onto their prejudices hoping that House pride would win them a position against a harder working and more qualified non-Gryffindor. Suddenly, that fantasy was torn to shreds. It was shown to them, quite clearly, that they were weaklings picking on this small cat for no reason other than it being weaker than them when the magic of the “little Ravenclaw” seemed to pick them up, choking them by their throats. It was only the soft meow of the kitten they had wanted to drown that distracted Harry in his battle-ready mindset. His magic calmed as the kitten rubbed against his legs begging for attention.

“Run. Attacking the innocent will only see you meeting my wrath. I am not someone whose bad side you want to be on,” Harry said with his eyes and hands on the small creature. Harry could not believe that he had almost lost control like that. Then again...he was a warrior sworn to protect the innocent. In his training, mercy was not always an option. Waving it off, if he got into trouble, he would get into trouble (though somehow Harry doubted the great buffoons would want to admit being beaten by a first year or that their Head of House would believe Harry was capable of such magic), Harry just continued to pet the dear, dear kitten. He would have to tell Professor Flitwick that a new cat would be joining the creatures in Ravenclaw. From the moment their eyes touched, he knew that she was his Familiar. 

Settling down that night with his new Familiar purring on his chest, Harry contemplated the change that she would bring into his life...she would be someone that he could tell his plans to. She would be someone for him to care for, to love. He could already tell that she had a feisty spirit. Shortly after he brought her into the common room, she grabbed his pant leg and tried to drag him over to some of the other first years as if to say “Go ahead, tell all your friends that you're mine now”. Afterwards, while he was working on his exercises from Professor Flitwick, he could have sworn that he saw her hiss at another cat that got too close to him. Yes, she was certainly feisty. Now that Harry thought of it, she kind of reminded Harry of the stories of his grandfather's Familiar. “What do you think girl? Does Delphine suit you?” The small head bopped up as though she was interested, but no...it wasn't quite right. “Hmm...you're a small ball of fluff with big spirit. What about Fee?” The head bump that got him, as well as the increase in purrs, showed that he had chosen well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the next chapter to see what Fee looks like!


	2. Fee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is what Fee looks like. Thanks Fiona!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/161769596@N06/40340696890/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
